in the related art, for a cassette that accommodates therein display substrates obtained after a cuffing process, it is necessary to manually adjust positions of posts on positioning bars of the cassette in accordance with different sizes of the display substrates, resulting in a waste of labor and time. In addition, operational errors may usually occur during the manual adjustment of the cassette, so the size of the display substrate in the adjusted cassette may be inconsistent with the desired size. At this time, during the operation, a cutting unloader robot may collide with the cassette (CST), resulting in losses of production materials and time.